1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus for a series of dynamic images and more particularly to an editing apparatus for a video tape consisting of a plurality of frames arranged into a series of different scenes.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, video cameras have been used for filming various home events such as picnics and parties due to the portability of small video cameras. At the same time, recording of television programs using a fixed recorder has also increased. Under both of these situations the editing of video tape often occurs at home. For example, it is often desired to erase the commercial parts from a recorded television program by dubbing the desired part of the tape onto a second tape. It may also be desired to copy only one scene, such as a picnic from a tape showing home events onto a second tape. Under these circumstances, it is necessary for the editor to stop the play of the original video tape at the beginning of the desired scene which is the boundary between two scenes. This could be the boundary between the commercial scene and the desired program or between two home events such as a party scene and a picnic scene. However, using present devices it is difficult to find this boundary. If the user tries to designate the stop position by watching the image, he cannot stop at the boundary line exactly. Accordingly, it often happens that some part of the scene is omitted or part of an undesired scene is included. It may also occur that when the tape is being played the user may want to see only a zoomed part and stop just before this part. When this happens the user must designate the stop position while watching the television display. It is often a problem that the position at which the user stops may actually be a number of frames forward or behind the boundary position.
Thus, present dynamic image editing apparatus makes it difficult for the user to stop at a boundary point (such as the starting frame of a commercial film, or the ending frame of a scene from a video camera) on the video tape at the exact point.